


Oatmeal and Compassion

by jam82



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: Everything is too quiet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catateme9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catateme9/gifts).



> Catateme9 issued a challenge on Tumblr using the "what does the hero smell like" generator and for some reason the Nessie result spoke to me.
> 
> Boots the Cat is completely self-indulgent.
> 
> This has not been edited.

The absence of heat against his back made Niall slowly come up from his deep slumber. Light had started to filter through the curtains, but other than the random bird singing outside, not a sound could be heard. In fact, it was a bit too quiet. Usually Bres would be snoring away next to him or making a noise somewhere in the house but all that greeted him when he opened his eyes was an empty bed and more silence. Frowning to himself Niall got out of bed scratching his stomach as he made his way down the hall of their shared home, stopping only to pick up the cat who had started winding herself around his legs.

A quick search of the house later and he was none the wiser as to where Bressie had disappeared off to. Still not quite awake, Niall sat down in one of the oversized chairs they had bought when they first moved into the house. Cuddling Boots to his chest he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the excitement of buying their first place together and playful arguments when it came to decorating the place. His smile only grew as he saw Bressie in running gear coming to a halt outside the big sliding windows that led out to their perfectly manicured garden (Niall would never admit to it but he loved digging around the soil and riding the lawn mower even if he would complain about it). Although Niall could list hundreds of reasons why he loved Bressie, there was no denying that his body was a huge turn on not least when expertly put on display like it was now. Niall felt almost predatory as he watched the man he loved pull off his top and stretch his muscles in the sun. 

There was no doubt that Bressie knew what effect he had on Niall and he may have indulged himself a little putting on a display for the object of his affection. Picking up his top and the small bag he’d been carrying, he made his way inside coming to stand in front of the younger man. Bending down he kissed the boy in front of him enjoying the still sleep warm feel of his skin. Niall made a small sound of protest as the other man straightened up and started moving towards the kitchen. Still not quite awake Niall shuffled after the him wrapping his free arm around the other’s torso and plastering himself to his back.

Bressie couldn’t help chuckling “I didn’t think you’d be up this soon, not after last night” turning he tilted the smaller man’s face towards him and planted soft kisses to his cheeks and eyelids “go back to bed, pet, I’ll join you in a minute”. Turning the placated boy around and pushing him gently in the direction of the door, he watched amused as the his orders were followed under whispered protests to Boots. Shaking his head he got everything together for breakfast in bed, making sure to stir the oats once in awhile while cutting the fresh fruit he’d picked up on his run into smaller pieces. 

With a softly muttered “traitor” he picked up the cat from his pillow and put her down onto the mattress before climbing into bed, being careful not to spill anything. Gently coaxing Niall back awake he pulled him into a sitting position silencing the protests about it being too early. 

Slowly blinking his eyes as the cobwebs started to clear, Niall couldn’t help but smile up at the man he had fondly come to think of a gentle giant. Stretching his back he surveyed the offering put out before him, laughing as Bressie told Boots off for trying to eat his porridge. He couldn’t help the smile that threatened to tear his face in half and when Bressie turned back to look at him questioningly, all he could do was bump shoulders with this ridiculous man who owned his heart and pick up his own bowl. Life was good.


End file.
